falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Elliot Wu
A gentle youth from Chinatown, Elliot made it his goal to improve the ruins. Born towards the end of The New Order's reign of terror, Wu would be affected by the stories and remains of the battles fought for his people's survival. Biography Elliot was born to Margaret and Han Wu in April of 2237, just a month before Han was killed fighting the New Order. His mother would move back in with her relatives, and Elliot would grow up around his cousins and uncles, many of whom were injured fighting the racists. When Elliot was ten several of his relatives would go with the militias to destroy their enemy, and all would come back with stories of the victory. This would please young Elliot who always worried whenever a relation left the settlement. He would accompany an uncle when he was thirteen on a caravan trip to Emerald City and be fascinated with the ruins beyond his enclave. One thing that interested him particularly was the plethora of graffiti, and which he asked about. His uncle replied that it was from 'The Monsters' and grew dark. Elliot dwelled on this for the rest of the trip and asked his cousin Huan about this when they returned. The older boy told him that The New Order used markings like those to scare their enemies. Elliot then asked why no one cleaned them up to which his cousin simply shrugged. Elliot would remember this exchange the rest of his life, and quietly memorized locations he saw he saw tags at as he worked with his uncle. Elliot saved his caps as he grew, and when he turned eighteen he bought a power-washer from a scavenger. When his family asked what he was going to do with it, Elliot smiled and said he wanted to clean the city. He wouldn't start this immediately however, remaining a wagon-hand on his uncle's caravan. He spent his free time learning how to operate the backpack washer, and during a week's break in 2256 he would leave Chinatown to the nearest New Order tag and erase it. Elliot then snuck back home, content that there was one less symbol of hate in the world. He would continue these private cleansings over the next year, until he was caught by a militia patrol in March 2257. Initially taking him for a surviving member of the group, the militia almost shot him, until he turned around and showed he was part Chinese. The patrol leader intensely questioned him, during which time Elliot revealed his private mission, to the surprise of the militia. He would be escorted back to the settlement and told that the ruins were dangerous to be alone in. The encounter would make the rounds around town, bringing much attention to the shy Elliot. One of those interested was Xiao Ye, the subject of Elliot's secret crush. She told him that he was doing a good act, but the marks were bad to be around. This began a six-month period where Elliot would spend his free time courting the out-going Xiao instead of power washing decaying structures. Some of the more cynical residents claimed that this was the real goal of his washing, since he could never ask her out on his own. A promotion at the caravan would also occur at this time, and offered the conscientious man the chance of settling down. Elliot ventured out in September however and over three days would cleanse five more spots. He returned to an angry Xiao who warned him not to venture out alone again. He heeded this warning and returned to his work and relationship. Elliot and Xiao would marry in early June of 2258 and move into a modest home near the edge of town. The rest of the year passed in quiet happiness, with Elliot not mentioning washing anything. This break would end in May of 2259, when after a caravan trip to Passage Elliot would see a large wall of Nazi art, and knew it needed erased. He remembered his wife's warning however, and let her know before he left, and Xiao asked a few friends to shadow him as he went. Elliot was unaware of these protectors and spent the better part of two days cleaning the wall, mixing sand in his water tank for better abrasion. While doing this his shadows informed a nearby group of mercenaries that he was getting rid of the hateful marks, not putting more up. This intercession on his behalf went unknown to Elliot, and he returned early on May 18th to a waiting Xiao. She welcomed him warmly, and he returned to the caravan, and only scrub a small cross in the remainder of the year. Elliot and Xiao passed 2260 blissfully with no talk or trips to clean, and they welcomed a daughter into the world in November. Despite this source of joy, Elliot went out in February of 2261 to erase two Celtic crosses near downtown, and was almost killed by a mirelurk as a result. Xiao was furious upon his return, and told him if he went out again without telling her, it would be his last. This chastisement and his near-death experience would convince him to stay home after work, and the rest of the year passed quickly. In march of 2262 Elliot's uncle would promote him again, the added responsibility leaving him too tired to do more than spend time at home. This pleased Xiao greatly, and their daughter became fondest of him. Elliot's last trip into the ruins was in April of 2263, after he found another piece of New Order art in an alley. He would tell Xiao about this trip, and after she finally assented, he kissed her and their daughter Dian goodbye. He set out, again unknowing off his shadow escort, and reached the alley after two hours. He had sprayed most of the alley clear and was approaching the end of it when he triggered a land-mine. Elliot would not recognize it in time, and would be killed by another relic of hate. His escort would close in, having heard the explosion and find his ruined body. The group retrieved every piece they could and sent for a wagon from Chinatown to return Elliot. Xiao and Dian broke down into sobs and everyone who knew him was greatly saddened. Elliot was cremated four days later after being prepared according to tradition, with his widow and child financially secure for several years from his savings. Appearance Elliot was of average height and slightly thinner than normal, and had black hair and green eyes from his mixed race heritage. He often had a smile on his face and a moderate tan due to his work. Elliot frequently wore a flannel button up and jeans, though had a suit for formal occasions. Personality Elliot was a quiet and somewhat shy individual, and had trouble making friends, but maintained a positive attitude. He made an effort in his teen years to connect with his peers, but still preferred a quiet night in to a crowded party. The stories he heard as a child greatly resonated with him, especially the ones about the New Order and their inhuman activities. His first sighting of the group's tags would stir a determination to remove them and the hate they contained. He was a dedicated husband and father, loving his family whole-heartedly and hated to leave them, but felt called to do so. Quotes About Category:Characters Category:Cascadia Category:Deceased